herofandomcom-20200223-history
Frypan (Maze Runner)
|enemies = WCKD (deceased) Gally (formerly) Ben (deceased) Teresa Agnes (formerly, deceased) Dr. Ava Paige (deceased) Janson (deceased) Grievers Cranks Barkley |type of hero = Warrior Betrayed Hero |size = 110 }} Frypan (originally named Siggy), is a hairy teen, a Glader, the Keeper of the Cooks, and the tetartagonist of the Maze Runner series. He is named after Sigmund Freud. He was originally named Toby before being taken by WCKD. Frypan is portrayed by Dexter Darden. Films ''The Maze Runner'' In the film, Frypan witnesses Thomas being brought up into the Glade via the Box. He scans Thomas and chortles that he does need help in the kitchens before the latter tries to make a break for it, only to trip and fall. Later, he watches as Thomas wrestles with Gally and is one of the first members to congratulate him. He hands Thomas a Mason jar of Gally's brew and tells him "Welcome home, Thomas." before a Griever roars in the distance behind the Maze walls. After Thomas and Minho survive the Maze for a night, Frypan voices his concerns about Minho making Thomas a Runner right away, saying, "Let's not jump to conclusions." He observes Teresa coming up in the Box and backs away when she comes to, sputtering for air before saying Thomas's name and falling unconscious again. When Thomas insists on returning to the Maze to look at the Griever corpse, Minho invites Frypan to join them. He helps pull the Griever leg apart from the squished body and Minho retrieves a metal cylinder with a digital screen reading, "07." He is present when the group presents their findings to Newt and Gally back at the Gathering hut. Gally argues with Newt over how to handle Thomas and the fact that he continues to break the rules of the Glade and Newt overrules him, saying that Thomas can become a Runner after staying one night in the Pit without food. Angered, Gally storms off and Frypan tries to stop him, only to be rebuffed by the other Keeper. Frypan joins the other Gladers as they hide and try to avoid the Grievers when the doors stop closing. He and the other Keepers are forced to restrain an angry Gally, who punches Thomas in the face and blames him for all of the problems that happened since he came up in the Box. Thomas stabs himself with the Griever's stinger and Frypan rushes to help as Thomas starts to lose consciousness. Days later, Gally takes command and decides to use Teresa and Thomas as bait for the Grievers to take for the next night. Eventually, Thomas, Newt, Minho, and Frypan fight back, revealing that they intend to leave the Glade to find life outside the Maze. He and the small group of Gladers planning to leave fight off the Grievers as they make their way to the concealed entrance in Section 7. Once the code has been input, the Gladers find themselves in a dimly lit hallway, Frypan noting a clearly marked door with an Exit sign. The group steps around the bodies of the WCKD techs that were shot and killed as they enter the control room where the techs were watching them. Frypan watches the message left by Ava Paige explaining why the Maze trials were done. He starts to leave the lab with the others until they hear Gally, who has been stung by a Griever. Gally tells them that they can't leave and aims a gun at Thomas, but Minho throws a spear into Gally's chest, killing him, while Gally shoots a bullet into Chuck's chest, killing him. Frypan hangs his head as Chuck dies in Thomas's arms before soldiers invade the base and grab the survivors, claiming that they are taking them somewhere safe. ''Maze Runner: The Scorch Trials'' In the film Maze Runner: The Scorch Trials, Frypan escapes WCKD along with the others. He travels through the Scorch and makes it to the Right Arm, fighting with his friends when WCKD attacks the group. Maze Runner: The Death Cure Thomas, Newt, and Frypan are the last of the "Gladers" immune to the Flare virus that infected the world's population. Against the orders of The Right Arm resistance led by the newly sworn Vince, the three leave their camp base to rescue their immune friend Minho, who is being tested by the organization WCKD for a Flare cure, heading for the "Last City" where WCKD's headquarters is located. The group make their way through a tunnel, only to be attacked by Cranks, humans zombified by the Flare. However, they are saved by Jorge and newcomer Brenda, who journey with them to the Last City. In the commotion, Thomas, Newt, Frypan, Brenda and Jorge are captured by a group of masked men and are taken to a hideout, where one of the masked men is revealed to be Gally, who has survived being impaled in the chest with a spear by Minho. Gally takes them to see Lawrence, a rebellion leader for the infected, who grants them permission to enter the Last City through a secret entrance. Brenda and the Immune children are cornered by WCKD authorities. However, Frypan saves them by using a crane to bring the bus outside the wall. Meanwhile, Lawrence rallies his rebels outside the city before blowing up the wall, allowing his rebel allies and the infected people to storm into the Last City and attack. Thomas, Minho, Gally, Frypan, Brenda, and Jorge reunite with Vince and the rest of the Immunes and the Right Arm, escaping to a safe haven that was revealed by Ava. Physical Appearances & Personality In the film adaptation, Frypan is depicted as a stocky boy with dark skin, short hair, and no beard. In the book, Frypan seems to be a quick and friendly character. Chuck mentions several times that Frypan hates it when the Gladers raid his fridge. Powers & Skills * 'Disease Immunity: '''Frypan was shown to be immune to the effects of the deadly Flare virus. * '''Average Human Strength: '''Frypan was shown to be muscularly strong for his age and size in the Maze Runner film, he was able to pull a dead Griever's mechanical legs off with the help of assistance from his friends. Then in the Scorch Trials film, Frypan was capable of bashing through a locked door with brute effort strength. *'Cooking Intuition: 'In his years in the Maze as the Keeper of the Cooks, Frypan always used to cook food for the Gladers and is very talented at it, As shown in a deleted scene of the Maze Runner film, he cooked a kabob of bacon for the Gladers and threw one to Thomas who commented it was delicious. In the Death Cure film, after rescuing Minho, Thomas, and the immunes from the Last City, they arrived at the Safe Haven celebrating and Frypan once again became a chief at preparing food for his allies and in Newt's letter to Thomas, he says he'd never thought to miss the taste of stew Frypan used to make. *'Vehicle Intuition: 'In the Death Cure film, Frypan seemed to have great knowledge and skills at operating mechanical vehicles while going up against enemies in harsh environments. He drove in an armoured car with Thomas and Newt through a tunnel with an armada of Cranks trying to break in, but he managed to push away from them and knocked one off the side of the door, then when given a plan to rescue the immunes from the WCKD headquarters, Brenda shot her flare to signal Frypan to use a crane to attach to the bus in order to lift them to safety and succeeded. *'Dagger Proficiency: 'Frypan was shown to know his way with using knives, he used it to fend off the Gladers trying to stop Thomas and the others from heading out the Maze and was shown to be carrying it in the Scorch Trials film. *'Expert Gunmanship: 'Not really shown, but in the Scorch Trials film, Frypan seemed to be skillful at using projectile weaponry when fighting against opponents. Then in the Death Cure film, he used the last couple of rounds of bullets in his shotgun to kill many few Cranks from each corner direction protecting himself, Thomas, and Newt before Brenda and Jorge arrived with no harm done to them. Equipment *'Backpack: 'Frypan carried supplies with this bag behind his back where he stored a water bottle, flashlight, and Machete Knife. *'M1911 Pistol: 'Frypan was given this pistol by Vince to fight against WCKD soldiers temporarily in the Scorch Trials film. *'Mossberg 500: 'In the Death Cure film, Frypan was equipped at wielding this shotgun weapon. *'Armored Car: '''Frypan had briefly driven this transportation vehicle with bulletproof windows while going on a mission with his allies. Category:Male Category:Movie Heroes Category:Teenagers Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Fighters Category:Book Heroes Category:Adventurers Category:Rebellion Heroes Category:Betrayed Category:Action Movie Heroes Category:Rescuers Category:Successful Category:Brutes Category:Sidekicks Category:Protector of Innocence